Agitation
by Irihi B.W
Summary: It wasn't Elpizo's fault Zero was easily agitated by simple questions. /ElpizoxCiel one-shot/


"You've been staring at me for the past forty-five minutes or so," Zero looked up from the clipboard in his hands, although Elpizo could obviously tell the combat Reploid wasn't reading it. "What?"

Elpizo wasn't embarrassed to be caught—he had been waiting rather patiently for Zero to quit pretending to read the report—so he assumed the usual stance and rubbed his helmet over where his eye was covered. "I wanted your opinion."

Zero didn't answer, instead returning the favor of staring. Elpizo waited a moment, and then he dropped his hand and looked to the ground, now embarrassed. "This is… entirely unrelated to work," Elpizo explained. Despite his tone never wavered, it was obvious he felt awkward.

"I apparently have all the time in the world, since you won't give me the mission until you ask."

_Ass. _But Elpizo was professional in his dealings, so he looked back at Zero and just asked, because wasting time wasn't his style. "How old do you believe Miss Ciel is?"

Victory for Elpizo, for he had to be the only person in this lifetime to get Zero to openly gawk in confusion and shock. For that alone, Elpizo was happy he bothered to ask the stoic jerkoff.

Zero recovered quickly enough, losing the look to give Elpizo an obviously agitated scowl. "I don't know."

"Your best guess, then?"

"I fail to see—"

"I said it was unrelated to work. Please, your best guess, so I can send you on your way." Elpizo gave him a smile, even as Zero's scowl grew.

A few minutes of silence followed, and finally Zero turned toward the end of the hall, where Ciel was talking to Cerveau. He stoically analyzed her, from head to toe, smoothly looking away just as she looked to them. Zero seemed to be doing some heavy calculations in his head, but Elpizo was patient. In the meantime, he watched Ciel.

Finally Zero sighed heavily. "It's been a year since I've met her, the most she's done is get a little taller and…" at this, Zero actually seemed _uncomfortable_, but he went on with the analysis, keeping a straight face. Elpizo had to admire that. "And seemed to have 'filled out' a bit. I would estimate her about fifteen or sixteen."

"She's awfully mature and incredibly intelligent…"

Zero crossed his arms, even more uncomfortable with this conversation. Deep down, Elpizo was practically gleeful over such a fact. "Ciel is a genetically altered human, mostly in the brain. And she was the leader of the Resistance before you—war makes anyone mature quickly. Now, are we done?"

"One last question," Elpizo one more rubbed his helmet, as if flicking hair from his face. "Are _you _in love with Miss Ciel?"

"I believe in Ciel as she believes in me. I don't have to love her to do that." Zero seemed clearly agitated, his glare intensifying at the mere mention of the word 'love.'

Elpizo wasn't going to back down. "That wasn't my question."

"No. I don't. So yes, you may pursue her," this time, Elpizo had to have the dignity to look shocked. "But be aware I will not hesitate to _retire _you, if your intentions are impure." Zero said it all with an even voice, but perhaps that's what made the threat so frightening.

Elpizo cleared his throat. "You've my word, Zero."

"I've had a lot of people's words, Elpizo. And they didn't do anything. It's your actions I'm watching." Zero handed the clipboard to a passing soldier. "Now, are we done?"

"For now." Elpizo nodded. "Thank you, Zero."

"Whatever. Give me something to do. _Now_."

Elpizo smiled, issuing the mission. Zero made himself scarce quickly, probably to avoid the fact Ciel was coming toward them. She called for him, but Zero ignored her, heading right for the trans-server without even looking over his shoulder. Ciel seemed put off, then looked to Elpizo.

"Is he angry?" she asked.

Elpizo shrugged. "I don't know how his mind works, Miss Ciel. However…" he casually put an arm around her, leading her back down the hall. "Might I interest you in a little coffee break? Just for some light chatter, relaxation purposes…"


End file.
